


Deeper to the Deep

by SoirLanT



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoirLanT/pseuds/SoirLanT
Summary: 无脑pwp不需要summary。





	Deeper to the Deep

弗兰克在衣袖上抹掉刀刃上的血迹，从善如流地抱起濒死的女孩挂上钩子。一声长长的惨叫之后，恶灵收走了这顿美餐。只剩下最后一个求生者了，弗兰克这次用了那个小小的象牙吊坠，足以让他留一个猎物给自己慢慢处决。

　　他在地窖附近转了几圈，没有找到蹲伏在这里的最后一个求生者，便开始在地图范围内仔细搜索。当他循着乌鸦的指点来到地下室时，果不其然，最后那个人就在那里。

　　——大卫·金。

　　弗兰克摸了摸下巴，很高兴看到最后留下来的是这么个“有趣”的角色。上次用了稍微有些卑鄙的手段将他击杀并不代表弗兰克会有愧疚之心，他把匕首在手里转了一圈，预备冲上去将男人直接开膛破肚。

　　却没想到结果是自己被反制，然后卸下了武器。

　　享用了三个祭品的恶灵似乎无暇照管这间地下室。平时出于某种“规则”，即使弗兰克是个身形不算高大亦和强壮颇有距离的年轻人，处决起和他身量相当甚至远比他力量大的目标来都是轻而易举，何曾遇到过眼下这种情况。劈手夺下他武器的男人用刀尖挑掉他的面具后就将匕首远远地扔开，转而压制住他让他不能轻举妄动。

　　“原来还是一个问题青少年。”大卫·金慢慢地说，“难怪会用那种方式。你还这么杀过谁？”

　　弗兰克的回应是死死地盯着他，并努力地活动身子，用膝盖狠狠地顶向他的腹部。大卫吃了这一下，脸色不算很好，但仍然保持着压制，弗兰克几乎没有活动的余地了。

　　“看来你的确需要一些教训，新、人、杀、手。”大卫眯起眼睛。

　　此刻弗兰克脑海中闪过一个极其荒谬的想法——他不会想把一个杀手杀死在这里吧？但这时他确实并未把“教训”理解成别的什么意思，直到他发觉男人正将手伸进他的衣服里。微微发凉的皮肤骤然接触到温热的手掌还有些不适，这让他更为清晰地感觉到：对方的手正在一路往上，直到胸腔。

　　大卫的手首先在心脏处停顿数秒，这个动作似乎含有一点威胁的意味，又好像只是单纯地想看看那里是否还有东西在缓缓跳动。弗兰克听见大卫轻笑了一声，这让他在羞耻之外又多加了一点恼怒。他又挣扎了几下，无济于事。

　　大卫顺势将他连帽衫下的衣服推到最上面，露出他劲瘦又过分苍白的腰身，以及因为触碰而充血变硬的乳尖。弗兰克有过交往对象，但性经验一次也没有，遑论是和男人。他感觉到自己的乳头正被对方含在口中挑逗般地舔舐，下意识地绷紧了身子。

　　地下室的地板是瓷砖，不算很硌人，但格外凉。这让他不得不缩起身子，露出背后明晰的蝴蝶骨线条。大卫的另一只手顺着他的脊背一直向下，不知道他哪里来的兴致。接下来是什么环节似乎很好懂了。

　　“操……你他妈有病吗？”他没忍住，问候对方一句脏话，也没能停住大卫解他皮带的手。最要命的是弗兰克还真被他搞出了点反应，已经算是半勃起的状态。牛仔裤和内裤一起被扯到脚踝，他的大腿只隔着一层布料贴着大卫热度明显的性器。这个过程里大卫几乎没怎么发出声音，弗兰克从喉咙里漏出的一点点喘息都格外明显。

　　他的性器前段已经开始分泌透明的前液，在男人的抚弄下完全勃起。他的身体也比自己想象中要敏感得多，没一会儿就颤抖着射了。

　　弗兰克觉得自己大脑已经当机，几乎连自己在思考什么都不知道，连反抗的力气似乎也失去了。接着，大卫把自己的两根手指抵着他的牙关平静地命令：“含进去。”

　　弗兰克没余力拒绝了，任由男人的手指在自己口中搅动——他尝到铁锈般的血腥味——然后就着他自己的唾液插进他的后穴。

　　一根手指只是有异物感而已，两根就稍微有点勉强了。到了第三根手指，他几乎被那种异样的填充感弄出生理性泪水来。——“你真是第一次做啊？”如果还加上大卫戏谑的话语就更糟糕了。

　　他感觉自己像是被什么东西刺穿，光是忍住呻吟就要耗尽全力，更不敢想象自己现在究竟是什么样子。酥麻感一直顺着他的脊背爬到头顶，短时间内本来不会有反应的阴茎居然又有了抬头的势头。大卫拔出手指时他的身子已经软得不像话，刚刚射出的精液混着肠液向下滴。弗兰克还没来得及体会那种突然的空虚感，就再度被一个滚烫的东西填满。

　　大卫在他耳边说：“你最好叫两声。”

　　“滚你妈的……哈……”弗兰克予以并不那么有力道的回击。

　　这次是真材实料的，感觉和手指完全不一样。疼痛让他不自觉地流下了泪水，而身上男人的不断抽插又给他一种奇异的快感，这让他有些惊慌。“你他妈……慢、慢点……”他在自己都没有意识到的情况下近乎哀求地说。

　　很显然，收效甚微。大卫反而加快了动作，似乎把他在当一个破布娃娃折腾，尤其在他因为某处被撞击而忍不住因为快感而颤抖之时加大了力道。

　　“不要往那里……！”他稍微提高了声音，“不要……”不过以他现在这幅样子，无论说什么都只能起到反效果而已。男人掐着他的腰一直深入，疼痛与快感交织的感觉让他几乎是呜咽着射了出来。

　　让弗兰克感到绝望的是，对方显然还并没有完事。

　　在新的一轮折磨开始之前他在心里狠狠地咒骂着恶灵。这家伙不会提高一下员工待遇么？真的不打算加一加餐顺便拯救一下累死累活的杀手？

　　“我觉得你应该感谢恶灵。”而此时，大卫俯下身来吻他的喉结，“……这里的夜晚永远不会终结。我们还可以……更深一点。”

　　

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 悄悄碎碎念：
> 
> 　　小弗有多好，谁搞谁知道（你妈的）
> 
> 　　真正意义上的第一篇同人R叭xx写得挺碎的也没啥特别涩情的描写，感觉还是挺像在讲故事（不过估计也就是我的风格了吧x）唉，我果然搞这种突发比较下得了手（。）
> 
> 　　我基本弗右混邪惹，虽然我很想亲自r他，但做不到（？？）所以就（挠头）写到脱上衣那一段的时候我太爽了，好想对他动手动脚……（处决警告）其实全篇都很爽^q^
> 
> 　　我爱小弗！！他绝赞可爱！！
> 
> 　　没p话了，随便抒发一下感想（顺便凑凑字数惹）


End file.
